Red Hulk
Red Hulk |tab2 = Abilities and Stats |tab3 = In the Story }} Red Hulk is a Science Champion. Being a Science Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Mystic Champions, but is weak to Skill Champions. Bio General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross has done the unthinkable in his unending mission to hunt down and destroy the Incredible Hulk. Using a combination of radiations, Ross has turned himself into what he hated for so long: a walking weapon of mass destruction. Now, equipped with super strength, durability and the ability to absorb radiation and energy, Thunderbolt Ross struggles with his desire to end the Hulk without succumbing to his own monstrous impulses. Stats Abilities *'Passive:' At the start of the fight and whenever Red Hulk loses 10% of his Max Health, he gains 1 Heat Charge. For each Heat Charge he has, his attacks deal an additional of the damage dealt as a burst of Energy Damage. *'Passive:' If Red Hulk ever has 7 or more Heat Charges, he loses all Heat Charges and becomes Overheated. While he is Overheated, he is unable to gain new Heat Charges for 5 seconds. *'Passive:' Whenever Red Hulk would become Poisoned, his altered state removes the Poison and has a chance to convert it to a Heat Charge. *'Blocking:' Blocking has a chance to convert Energy Attacks into Heat Charges. Signature Ability *'Second Strike' **General Ross prepares to cross the line in the sand, beginning the fight with 1 Heat Charge(s) ready. Additionally, for every 2 Heat Charges he has, he gains an additional Physical Resistance. Special Attacks *'Blistering Assault' **Punch through their defenses. Shatter their formation. ***Excess heat from this attack causes Red Hulk to gain 2 additional Heat Charge(s). *'Scorched Earth' **Launch the assault. Leaving nothing for the enemy. ***Red Hulk expends one Heat Charge to Incinerate his opponent, dealing of his Attack as Energy Damage over 10 seconds. This effect also removes Perfect Block Chance and reduces Block Proficiency by 50% while it's active. *'Necessary Measures' **"Sic vis pacem para bellum" ***Red Hulk expends one Heat Charge to Incinerate his opponent, dealing of his Attack as Energy Damage over 8 seconds. This effect also removes Perfect Block Chance and reduces Block Proficiency by 50% while it's active. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Against Champions that deal Energy Damage with their base attacks, Red Hulk will be able to get his Heat Charges building very rapidly for massive damage output. *Red Hulk’s Energy Damage from Scorch bypasses the Physical Resistance of certain PR-reliant Champions. *Red Hulk’s ability to convert Poison into Heat Charges turns away much of the attack power of Poison-reliant Champions. *Incinerate allows Red Hulk to reduce the strong defensive capabilities of defense-focused Champions. Weaknesses *Champions that have strong Bleed effects that ignore Physical Resistance and do not deal Energy Damage that Red Hulk can absorb are not good matchups for Red Hulk. Recommended Masteries *'Liquid Courage:' As Red Hulk automatically shrugs off Poison effects, he gains the Attack boost without the damage. Additionally, his Scorch ability has a chance to convert that Poison effect into a free Heat Charge to get his damage output higher at the start of the fight. *'Energy Resistance' and Serum Science: Red Hulk can have some of the highest Physical Resistance in the game. However, he has little in the way of defense when it comes to Energy Damage. While his conversion can generate Heat Charges, the actual damage still goes through. Grabbing these two Masteries will allow Red Hulk to soak up that damage and keep his Heat Charges going. Trivia *In the description for Red Hulk's second Special Attack, "Leaving nothing for the enemy." is an incomplete sentence. The description for Red Hulk's third Special Attack is lacking a period at the end of the sentence. *"Sic vis pacem para bellum" (more commonly translated as " ") is a Latin adage that translates to "If you want peace, prepare for war." Synergy Partners * Abomination : + Critical Rating * Agent Venom : + Perfect block % * Elektra : + Special Attack Defence % * Hulk : + % Attack * Loki : + Critical Rating * Wolverine(X-23) : + Perfect Block % External links * * * Navigation Category:Science